Jen to the dark side
by Stardust3299
Summary: After Jen has had possibly the most embarrassing day of her life she decides to become a goth after befriending goth girl Mazy. Going Goth soon causes problems in the group, especially when Jen decides to play a prank on the whole school...
1. The average morning

Jen to the Dark Side

**Chapter 1 **

_Why? Why me! Oh gosh! This is so the most humiliating day ever! _I think to myself, stuffing chocolate in my mouth while I sobbed. I'm in my room,snuggled in my blanket having a ' my life is so terrible feast'. This had been the worst day ever! I just can't believe that I... Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's relive my humiliation again shall we? Ok.

**( FLASHBACK )**

I walked into the Galleria Mall bright and early for my shift at the Penalty Box. I walked to the food court to find only three of my besties seated. Caitlin was working in the Lemon, buy because it was so early and no one had arrived yet she flipping through magazines while talking to Nicki, who had her feet up on the table eating a Lemon Squishie. Jude was sitting a couple of chairs beside her, digging into to at least 4 portions of Burger McFlipsters fries.

"Wow Caitlin, this possibly the worst Lemon Squishie in the whole of humanity!" Nicki stated setting down herr cup with a look of disgust.

"All I did was forget the sugar! Teen Gossip magazine says you should totally cut down", Caitlin said. I smiled. Just another average day at the mall. i took my seat at the end of table.

" Hey guys" I say. I stared at Jude, eyes widened. He was practically covered in greasy fries. " Take it easy Jude!"

Jude stared at me. "What?" he looked down at his greasy hands. "Ohhh, the fries! Sorry bra these fries are just too awesommme!"

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. Nicki laughed. " I know what you're thinking: Early death, here i come!" I giggled. Cailin laughed too. she walked out of the Lemon and came to sit beside me. "So where's Jonesy? I kinda need to ask him something". She said. " Why'd you need him?" I asked.

She hesitated. Nicki smirked. " She's throwing this party next week and wants Jonesy to organise it". WHAT! Jonesy? organise a party? _what the heck is Caitlin thinking? Jonesy can't even organise a sock drawer! _i think to myself, getting angry. Why didnt she ask me?.

Caitlin could see my obvious anger and confusion. " Don't get angry Jen!It's just that Jonesy is better at organising parties! Its just you know...he is more of a fun party guy kinda person".

Excuse me? Me Jen Masterson? NOT FUN! so not true. I glared at Caitlin, shooting daggers. i=I could soon see the hints of fear and regret seep from her crystal blue eyes. I sighed.

"Whatever. I'm late for work. See you later". I stood up and walked away my head held high. I am so not boring. She didn't say it but I knew she was implying it. I hurried to work and stumble upon a frustrated Coach Halder. Oh how great my has got off to. i mumble to myself as I make towards the penalty box for being 1 minute and 20 seconds late. As soon as I get out I slouch off to do the easiest job I could find. I go the mannequins and start to find new skiing garments.

"Hey. I'm Michael, just started today. Mind showing me around?" i heard a husky voice behind me. I turned around. A tall, tanned and slim guy stood in front of me. he had high cheek bones and deep dark brown eyes. Wow. I gasped and bit my lip. Woahhhh. I just stood there like a complete dummy staring at him. _Come on Masterson, Speak! Speak! _I told myself repeatedly. I shook myself out of my "wooooow" composure and grinned shyly. I put out my hand. "Hi. um my name is Jen". I smiled again. This total hottie standing in front of me and i was actually playing it smooth! _Score! _But little did I know the total humiliation about to engulf me.

**ooooooooo cliffhanger! **

**my first ever fanfic! hope you like it! oh and please read and review!**

**Love Peace Happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299 xx**


	2. Humiliation Central

Michael grinned and took my hand. " Nice to meet you Jen". He flashed a smile again._Woah. Was this guy hot or what?_" So uh Jen, I'm kinda confused on what i have to do so mind showing me?" I blinked at him. _Is he kidding? Of course I don't mind!_

"Um yes! Yeah sure I don't mind! Let me just, you know put this mannequin down." I smiled. I had one hand behind my back, clutching ski gloves and one hand propping the mannequin up. My hands were getting all clammy and sweaty and gloves slipped out of my hands. "Oops, oh um, excuse me one second." I turned around and bent down to pick the gloves up. And then it happened.

As I turned around I was still holding the mannequin and when I turned round the head hit Michael promptly in the waist. _Crap!_He groaned. At the sound of that I sprang up and turned around to face him, the mannequin head butting him on my way up. He groaned again. " Oh! Oh no! I am so so sorry! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I said frantically.

"Um no. Nah I'll be ok, don't worry about it". Michael said trying not to show his pain. I smiled with relief.

"Good! That's great! Um could you hold this for a minute I just need to pick up this stuff".

"Um.. Ok just hold on a- woah!" I tossed the mannequin to him, absent mindedly. I caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards with the mannequin falling onto a stack of basketballs.

"Ahh!" _CRAP! What am I doing! I am totally messing this up!_" Oh my gosh! Sorry, sorry let me help you!" I guided him over to a cushion seat and hurried off to go get some ice from the staffroom. I hurriedly grabbed a bag and stuffed some ice into it. As i came stumbling back I tripped, stumbling on his toe. "Sorry! ok um, where does it hurt?"

"Um everywhere! But don't worry I'll do it". Michael said. _That was it. Blew my chance._"Oh, ok, here you go". I said reluctantly, passing it over to him. But I totally didn't realize there was a hole in the bottom of the bag! I was standing behind him and when I passed it over his shoulders the ice dropped into the back of his shirt!

"GAH!" He sprang up, shaking trying to take his shirt off. _No! How could this happen? I am never ever going to get a chance again!_

"Sorry! Really sorry! Let me help!" I said advancing towards him. He took a step back. I gasped, hurt.

"NO! No really it's fine Jen. It's best if you just leave me alone". He said walking away into the staffroom.

"Oh".

I sighed heavily. I suddenly heard snickering from somewhere behind me. I turned around. Damn it. The store was packed with people, most of them from high school all pointing and laughing and snickering. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. I backed away from them all then turned on my heel, running straight out the store. I didn't realize the 'wet floor' sign on my way out and slipped, about to fall when a pair of weak skinny arms coiled around me. I gazed up hoping that it could be a guy with deep brown eyes, tanned skin, high cheekbones and soft face...

"Jen! I see you have fallen into my grasp once again!" It was Darth. I frowned and slapped him away. "Get off me Darth!"

I pushed him to the floor and walked away quickly head down.

BANG!

I smashed into Wyatt who was on his way back from Grind Me. He spilt his coffee all down my referee jersey. I squealed.

"GOSH! Thanks a lot Wyatt! This day just keeps getting better!" I shrieked. He stared at me, gob smacked. I felt bad but I couldn't do anything now. I pushed past him and ran all the way to the Lemon. I sat down in my seat and slammed my head into the table. I groaned.

"Wow what happened to you Jen?" Caitlin asked. "Its too humiliating". I mumbled looking up. I saw Jonesy running towards us.

"Hey Jen! You might wanna see this! Tricia sent round to everyone and- why are you all stained in coffee?"

I looked down and my soaking jersey. "Don't worry. What did Tricia send you?" Jonesy handed me his phone. _No. No. No No No! Damn It!_On the screen was a video of me in the Penalty Box from earlier on humiliating myself in front of Michael. _Not happening. This can not be happening. No!_

" She sent it to EVERYONE!" I groaned slamming my head into the table again, this time harder. Jonesy nodded solemnly.

"Nah she can't of! I haven't got it yet so-" BEEP! "Scratch that. Sorry Jen". Caitlin said.

I stood up and sighed. This was so embarrassing. I hung my head low. Why did this happen to me? "I'm going home guys. Catch you later". I walked halfway from my seat when the next humiliation came.

"HEY JEN! WATCH OUT!"

I looked up ahead of me. I saw Jude speeding towards me at full speed, swerving in all directions on his skateboard. His blond hair was flying out behind him, blue crystal eyes wide. I screamed. I jumped out of the way just as Jude swerved past me but I was caught off-balance and stumbled backwards... into the food courts wheelie bins. I shrieked. Around me screams of laughter came from all around and people took pictures with their mobiles. I groaned and sighed. I heaved myself up and screamed. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" Before sprinting out of the mall.

I'm home now still sobbing my eyes out. I keep getting texts from people saying ' Wow that's gotta hurt Jen!' and 'Poor you, how embarrassing!'

I leaned back against my pillow. How can I cope at school tomorrow? Its gonna be so bad. _Well, at least I still have my dignity._Oh who am I kidding? I so don't have that anymore.

**awwww poor Jen!**

**Hope you all liked it and thanks to can't think for your advice!**

**plz read and review**

**Love Peace Happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


	3. Dont wanna wake up

_It was dark where I was. I couldn't feel my body or mind as I fell and fell down down down into the dark depths of nowhere. Around me I could here distant voices shouting spiteful things. Dumpster girl! Trash Can! Guy repellent! Dateless Nerd! And it went on and on and on… WAKE UP! WAKE UP! JEN!_

I blinked open my eyes, squinting through the sunlight streaming through my window. Morning already? That must mean I'm late for school! Damn it! I sprang up, sitting on my bed. I looked forward and saw Nicky sitting on the edge of my bed and Jonesy leaning in the doorway.

"Its about time you woke up sleeping ugly". He smirked. I scowled and tossed a pillow across the room. "Get out Jonesy!" He sighed and exited back into his room.

Nicky gazed at me, her dark onyx eyes glinting with a hint of purple and sympathy

. "What's up with you Jen? You're never late for school". She said staring into my eyes. I grumbled.

Why? WHY? I think she very well knew that yesterday had been the most humiliating day of my life. I pulled my duvet up over my head. " Don't be stupid Nicky you know why" I say almost inaudibly.

"Yeah but just 'cause you were embarrassed doesn't mean you have to ditch school. You have never been down enough to ditch school". Whatever. Why would I want to go to school where I could be called names non stop when I could cry in my room safe from the world?

Nicky sighed. "You won't find out your grade for the science exam" She says persuadably. I sprang up. " Be back in 5 minutes!" I shout while running to the bathroom. Nicky chuckled.

Ok I know I didn't put up much of a fight but I need to know my grade! What if my perfect record was scarred! Then what would I do? I thought to myself while I put on my clothes.

I came out 5 minutes on the dot later. I bound down the stairs to find Nicky and Jonesy kissing noses. My stomach turns. "Gosh, get a room!" I say with a look of disgust.

Nicky giggled and Jonesy grumbled.

"Ready to go?" Nicky asked, looking optimistic. I put on a smile. "Sure! Lets go!"

_Pfffft! What a lie! Of course I wasn't ready! What did I get myself into! _I thought to myself as we got on the school bus. Jonesy's car was out of gas. After around 5 minutes the bus stopped. I looked ahead of me and saw Tricia with her brown shiny hair up in a ponytail, caked in makeup. She had a tanned, muscular arm around her shoulders. I looked up at the person. WHAT! HIM? WITH HER?

_No, no , no! this isn't happening…_

**Well I think its pretty obvious who they guy is! **

**But poor Jen!**

**Anyway read and review!**

**Love Peace Happiness, InsanelyCrazy3299 **


End file.
